


Thunderstorms

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang/Toph - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Taang - Freeform, Taang fluff, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, pure fluff, snuggles, thunder scary shit guys, toph and aang, tophxaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: The sound of thunder scares the strongest of all of them and she curls up on the couch with him.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layzhe_06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/gifts).



> I had posted on tumblr for people to send me a prompt for a quick story. Original Prompt: Idk but ifl this could be a cute taang prompt: falling asleep on the couch, waking up to not only a blanket around them, but their partner squeezed in behind them. It's up to you who's gonna be the one looking for that extra warmth

Aang really isn’t surprised to wake up with a blanket draped over him after falling asleep on the couch. What did surprise him is the small body he can feel tucked between him and the couch. 

He’s confused as to why someone would be squeezed onto the couch with him until a crack of thunder tears through the house. He smiles slightly at the realization that it’s Toph behind him. Everyday, she puts up a tough front and covers her emotions with sarcasm but then something as harmless as thunder comes by and she becomes quiet and slightly on edge. 

He remembers now, something Zuko had said about a storm coming in from the South that would last the rest of the weekend at Ember Island. Not wanting to ride Appa through the storm, the group decided to wait out the storm before heading back. 

Turning over onto his back, he sees that her eyes are closed and her little puffs of breath move the hair hanging down in front of her face just slightly. Snaking an arm underneath her, he pulls her closer to him. 

Toph moves so that her head is resting on his chest, her hand coming up to press flat against his heart. Aang had noticed that she always placed her hand on his pulse points when she was unsure about something and when he asked about it she had muttered to him one night about wanting a second opinion.

He stares up at the ceiling and sees the flash of lightning illuminate the main sitting room, he grips Toph tighter to him until the roll of thunder has passed. Craning his head, he gets a glimpse of the hallways and sees that there aren’t any flickering candlelight coming from there and guesses that everyone must have gone to bed. Well, until Sokka walks through the sitting room in nothing but his underwear, obviously heading towards the kitchen. 

“Nice underwear,” Aang whisper shouts to Sokka. 

He can’t help but stifle a laugh when Sokka jumps and gets into a defensive stance. Seeing that it’s only Aang, he lowers his hands back down to his side.

“Spirits Aang. What the hell are you doing on the sofa? Go to your fucking room!” Sokka whisper yells at him. 

“I would if I could, but its thundering and Toph is on me.”

“Oh, Toph is on you, huh? Didn’t realize you guys had stopped screwing around and sealed the deal,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at him. 

A bright blush covers Aang’s cheeks, he sputters out, “What? You don’t know- Shut up. There’s nothing going on between us. She just doesn’t like the thunder, you know that. She’s clung to you before.”

“Yeah, she hasn’t done that in years buddy, it’s always you she goes for. The sooner you guys admit it the sooner the rest of us will stop teasing you,” he says before turning on his heel and pushing through the swinging door to the kitchen. 

Dropping his head back down onto the couch, he takes a deep breath and considers what Sokka is saying. Even though he is one hundred percent certain of his feelings towards her, she was harder to read. In fear of rejection once again, he wasn’t going to say anything to her until she said something first. 

Taking a deep breath, he sits up and gathers Toph up into his arms and makes the trek to his room. Laying her down in the bed, he stretches his arms up over his head and before he has time to react, a bolt of lightening streaks across the sky and a clap of thunder quickly follows. Toph bolts straight up in bed breathing hard, her eyes wide and panicked. 

Aang immediately sits down on the bed beside her and gently touches her shoulder to let her know he is beside her, “Hey, hey. I’m right here. I had just set you down for a moment,” he whispers. Toph nods her head slightly and slowly, she lays back down. 

Aang pulls the blanket over them and immediately, Toph is laying her head against his shoulder with her hand on his heart. He turns over onto his side and pulls her closer to him so that she is nestled just under his chin. 

“It just scared me and I couldn’t feel you,” she whispers to him. 

“I know,” he whispers back and without thinking, he kisses her forehead in reassurance. His eyes instantly go wide in panic of how she is going to react. He feels her slowly lift her face up to his, the feel of her nose ghosting along his throat as she looks up at him makes him swallow hard. 

“You kissed me.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry,” he says softly hoping she doesn’t push him off. A few moments pass and the longer she has her face tilted up at him not saying anything, the more he is worried he has pissed her off.

“S’okay,” she murmurs. He feels her hand leave the place over his heart, brush past his shoulder until she is gripping the back of his neck. She pulls him down the small distance between them and pushes her slightly chapped lips against his. 


End file.
